1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment
|allegiance= |branch= Army |type=Air Defense Artillery |size= |garrison=Kadena Air Base |motto="Primus Inter Pares" (First among equals) |mascot=Oozlefinch |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 1st Air Defense Artillery is an air defense artillery regiment in the United States Army first formed in 1821. Lineage Constituted 1 June 1821 in the Regular Army as the 1st Regiment of Artillery, and organized from existing units with Headquarters at Fort Independence (Massachusetts) Regiment broken up 13 February 1901 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as separate numbered companies and batteries of Artillery Corps Reconstituted 1 July 1924 in the Regular Army as the 1st Coast Artillery and partially organized with Headquarters at Fort De Lesseps, Canal Zone (1st Battalion activated 1 June 1926 at Fort Randolph (Panama), Canal Zone; inactivated 31 July 1926 at Fort Randolph, Canal Zone. 1st and 2d Battalions activated 15 April 1932 at Forts Randolph and Sherman, Canal Zone, respectively. 3d Battalion activated 15 March 1950 at Fort Randolph, Canal Zone. 1st and 2d Battalions inactivated 30 March 1941 at Forts Sherman and Randolph, Canal Zone, respectively; activated 17 April 1942 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone) Regiment broken up 1 November 1944 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Coast Artillery Group Remainder of regiment as the 1st Coast Artillery Battalion After 1 November 1944 the above units underwent changes as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Coast Artillery Group, reorganized and redesignated 2 January 1945 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, Harbor Defenses of Cristobal. Inactivated 15 January 1947 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone Redesignated 21 June 1950 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Group Consolidated 18 November 1952 with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Group (see ANNEX), and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Group Activated 15 April 1953 in Germany. Inactivated 26 December 1957 in Germany 1st Coast Artillery Battalion disbanded 1 February 1946 at Fort Sherman, Canal Zone. Reconstituted 21 June 1950 in the Regular Army as the 1st Coast Artillery to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions; 1st and 2d Battalions concurrently redesignated as the 1st and 54th Antiaircraft Battalions, respectively 1st Antiaircraft Battalion redesignated 17 March 1955 as the 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion Activated 15 April 1955 at Irwin, Pennsylvania Inactivated 1 September 1958 at Irwin, Pennsylvania 54th Antiaircraft Battalion redesignated 15 December 1954 as the 54th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion and activated at the United States Army Chemical Center, Maryland Inactivated 1 September 1958 at the United States Army Chemical Center, Maryland Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Group, and the 1st and 54th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalions consolidated 19 March 1959 with the 1st Field Artillery Battalion (organized in 1907) and consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as the 1st Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System 1st Artillery (less former 1st Field Artillery Battalion) reorganized and redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 1st Air Defense Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System (former 1st Field Artillery Battalion concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 1st Field Artillery- hereafter separate lineage) 1st Air Defense Artillery withdrawn 16 June 1987 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Annex Constituted 5 August 1942 in the Army of the United States as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Group Activated 17 August 1942 at Fort Bliss, Texas Redesignated 31 December 1943 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Antiaircraft Artillery Group Disbanded 13 February 1945 in France Reconstituted 18 February 1952 in the Regular Army Campaign participation credit ;War of 1812 *Canada ;Indian Wars *Seminoles *Texas 1859 ;Mexican War *Palo Alto *Resaca de la Palma *Monterey *Vera Cruz *Cerro Gordo *Contreras *Churubusco *Chapultepec *Tamaulipas 1846 *Vera Cruz 1847 *Mexico 1847 ;Civil War *Sumter *Bull Run *Mississippi River *Peninsula *Manassas *Antietam *Fredericksburg *Chancellorsville *Gettysburg *Wilderness *Spotsylvania *Cold Harbor *Petersburg *Shenandoah *Appomattox *Florida 1861 *Florida 1862 *Florida 1864 *South Carolina 1862 *South Carolina 1863 *Virginia 1863 *Virginia 1864 *West Virginia 1863 * Louisiana 1864 ;World War II *American Theater, Streamer without inscription *Tunisia *Sicily *Rome-Arno *Rhineland ;Southwest Asia *Defense of Saudi Arabia *Liberation and Defense of Kuwait *Cease-Fire Decorations The 1st Air Defense Artillery has received the following Decorations: *Valorous Unit Award for SAUDI ARABIA AND BAHRAIN *Army Superior Unit Award for 1984–1985 Components *1st Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment1-1 ADA Homepage *2nd Battalion, 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Air Defense Artillery Regiments * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments * 2nd Air Defense Artillery Regiment (United States) References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7150 001 Category:Military units and formations established in 1821 001